


伦敦钟塔下遇见爱情的几率

by Anthrophobia



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Irendy - Freeform, wenrene - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthrophobia/pseuds/Anthrophobia
Summary: 孙胜完时常会想Deja vu会不会是一场骗局。想要抓取记忆的过程就像在赛车游戏里看着比自己配置高的对手的尾灯，就算拼命踩油门，距离也会越来越远。记忆好狡猾。她心想。
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 4





	伦敦钟塔下遇见爱情的几率

**Author's Note:**

  * For [小z](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%E5%B0%8Fz).



> 美丽心灵的永恒阳光AU（？
> 
> 一个无疾而终的爱情故事

1

孙胜完发现裴珠泫最近有点不对劲。

她们其实平时私下也没有太多交集，在没有行程的日子里裴珠泫往往一大早就出门运动了，有时会被金艺琳拉着去附近的哪里玩，再或者就是和体力好的姜涩琪一起逛超市，提几大袋子的食物日用品回来给两个小的做泡菜汤喝，再指挥朴秀荣在自己洗碗的时候打下手。而更多的时候是在自己房间倒腾日记本、DVD，和粉丝的信件。很偶尔，才会把同在房间里窝着的孙胜完叫出来看电影。

她们两个一直维持着不咸不淡的关系。而孙胜完所想的，裴珠泫最近有点不对劲，是从她第一次在镜头前回避了自己开始。

官方站位一般不影响她们眼神接触，孙胜完看着裴珠泫的眼神跨过队友递过来就侧过脸回望过去，可还没等自己扬起笑，那人又立刻转过头。那笑就要上不上要下不下地僵在脸上，她只好眨眨眼睛，装作那笑原本就是要递给眼前的记者。

说真的，我做错了什么呢？孙胜完心想，她拎起马克杯里的茶包又放下去，低着头切成片的柠檬随着动作翻滚沉浮，不说话。 

作为和成员矛盾最少的温蕾莎，每周一次的talk time于她而言只是静静观摩裴珠泫如何解开其他几人心结的时间，再在自己的温声哄劝下完美地收尾。其实那些所谓的矛盾也不过是姜涩琪又不小心把金艺琳的零食吃了，又或是朴秀荣又开了略微过火的玩笑，不是什么大事，因理亏而不好意思的成员往往会在最后如坐针毡，主动起身把茶杯零食收拾了，大家再都相安无事地回房间休息。

可是这一次，如坐针毡的变成了孙胜完。

在talk time里向来以主导者身份进行推动的裴珠泫这一次也把主持的位子让给了朴秀荣。

“从谁开始呢？嗯...咳，珠泫欧尼？”

裴珠泫挑了挑眉毛， “我没什么好说的。”

孙胜完抬起头，眼前的裴珠泫穿着印着胡萝卜图案的睡衣，素着一张脸的样子看上去就像堪堪二十岁的小女孩，平时有攻击性的美貌也在兔子束发带和柔和的室内灯光衬托下显得温软又易亲，可这样的她，嘴里没头没尾甩出冷冰冰的一句话就再无下文，听也知道，是不想解决的意思。

“胜完欧尼呢？”

本来想趁此机会问自己是否做错了什么的孙胜完被噎了回去。

本来也没什么好心虚的，既然你不说，那就这样吧。

“我也没什么…好说的。”  


2

除了当事人，其他三人好像都对此心照不宣，她们在各个场合都不遗余力给裴珠泫和孙胜完之间留出空位，她们也只好站在一起。幸好，孙胜完无处安放的目光可以被朴秀荣回应，不至于乱了阵脚。毕竟说了是她的铁粉来着，发呆的时候盯着看也没关系。

那次talk time终究还是不欢而散了，是她们成团以来的第一次。孙胜完回房之后整夜翻来覆去睡不着，心脏像块石头慢慢地下沉，从胸口掉落到背部，触着床板发出异常深重的跳动声，为什么会失望呢，孙胜完心想。简直如同药片对身体产生不可逆的反应，就像吃了褪黑素眼皮就会变沉，吃了布洛芬身体就感受不到疼痛，大脑神经不知道出了什么问题，在接受到某种信号后散发出让人失望的物质，而那信号是什么，孙胜完却不知道。

是委屈吗？

孙胜完这么想着，盯着朴秀荣张张合合的口，什么都没听进去，只维持着她一贯以来的、诱劝人的善意微笑，时不时点一下头。

“胜完欧尼怎么用这么可爱的眼神看着我？”

“我吗？我的眼神这么明显吗？”

才回过神的孙胜完条件反射地接了下来，接完才想起什么，只能不好意思地将脸埋在桌上，拿起桌上的题词卡对着发烫的脸扇了扇风。

悄悄用余光瞥了一眼身旁的裴珠泫，好像什么反应都没有。孙胜完仿佛不自觉一般又往朴秀荣那靠了一靠，直到大家拿起筷子开始吃的时候，裴珠泫也就自然而然地往姜涩琪那一边去了。

也许是生怕安静下来就会和裴珠泫有交集，孙胜完和朴秀荣一刻不停地说笑着，在刀叉触碰声响营造出的嘈杂环境下，就连裴珠泫拿起披萨问要不要吃的声音也能装作没听见略过去。

在气头上的裴珠泫在第二周的talk time自然维持了一贯说辞，“没什么好说的”。走到这一步，促使她仍然兀自强撑的理由已经和游戏女王拒绝认输的坚持无关，被无视，被放弃的话，有第一次就有第二次，那势必会失去服软的勇气。

只是裴珠泫没底气的模样还是被孙胜完敏感地接收到了，在那之后裴珠泫眼睁睁看着原本舞蹈间隙会对着自己展露的微笑被收回后微不可查的叹气也被孙胜完净收眼底了。她是带着病的，在后台步伐都有些不稳，吊了盐水才勉强能在舞台上保持清明，或许也是因为带了病，她看上去比平时柔弱得多，在镜头拍不到的角落皱着眉头，眉尾往下坠着，眼睛水润润的，敛着疼。

调皮小孩往往只有生病时妈妈才会格外疼惜，也往往只有生病时才能任性地要求被陪伴和照顾，这样长大的小孩，成为病人时缺了亲近之人的关照会格外难过的。

所以现在会难过吧。

孙胜完的心又沉下去了，几天前躺在床上让她失眠的复杂情感又被激起来。她放慢脚步，在退场时忍不住越过朴秀荣的肩膀往后看了一眼，正好看到裴珠泫踉跄着扶了一下音响才不至于摔倒。

3

当晚，孙胜完做了一个梦，她的梦以当晚的经历为开头，以无尽的黑暗为结局，在梦里，整个艺人生涯里有关自己的镜头被一一裁剪下来，组成一部细碎的电影。而那些镜头里有关裴珠泫的部分却怎么都看不清，一努力去看就消失得一干二净。

4

故事要从很久之前说起。

17年的冬天，你邀朴秀荣一起去urban zakapa的演唱会。你说urban zakapa的曲风安静柔软，适合两个人听。

Sweety you的鼓点舒缓，人群慢慢地左右晃着荧光棒，你们也举起手，手背碰到的瞬间像摸到了棉花糖。

朴秀荣看着你弯弯嘴角，你握住她的手，朴秀荣笑笑，也握住你的。

“歌词好浪漫。”

“是哦。” 你眨眨眼睛。

“温暖的你，和那房间，我的心里依然有你。甜蜜的，甜蜜的你。”

你笑开了，原来朴秀荣也会说这样的话吗？哪怕只是复述歌词。

是阴差阳错，是happily ever after, 伦敦钟塔下遇见爱情的几率有多少？那个人真的是她吗？

世界倒转。

甜蜜凝成流体，在眼前的酒瓶里晃动。

你很喜欢乐队，真的很喜欢，贝斯有一种很热烈的难过和悲伤在里头。伊塔扎尔金标还是戈斯福辣椒蜂蜜？随便了...只要是伏特加就行，嗯，还是戈斯福，蜂蜜听上去对嗓子要好一点。酒精和贝斯，一起沉入海底。一节四个八拍，和跑起来时跳动的心脏频率一样，会联想到雨夜的奔跑，和喜欢的人想触的瞬间，喜欢的人……

“呀，胜完，孙胜完？怎么喝酒了？”

啊…朴秀荣这小孩，怎么用平语。

躺在地上的你被托起来，搭在了那个人的背上往床边移动，地面颠三倒四，她的话语天翻地覆。那个人小小的却很有力气，肩膀上有好闻的薰衣草柔顺剂味道。

“给，葡萄柚茶，要好好喝下去才行。”

朴秀荣是从哪里学会做葡萄柚的，又是怎么知道你喜欢的？

宿醉过后会很难受吧。你心想。幸好是在梦里，还未等到趴在马桶上呕吐时就又落进别的场景了。

这次是朴秀荣的生日。和朴秀荣有这么亲吗？你钻进房间里给她写信。用的信纸是紫色的，你甚至还问姜涩琪借了彩铅，悄悄在紫色的天空勾勒白色的云。

你写，二十代有过得很幸福吗？请一定要幸福。以后的路也一起走吧。

为什么是二十代？你不知道。只是你很认真地写，字斟句酌，总感觉是写给世界上最喜欢的人。

围着一起唱生日歌的时候，那句“亲爱的朴秀荣”乱糟糟的，有人说的Joy，有人说的秀荣欧尼，你的声音好像被淹没在人群里了。

你说的是什么？

5

爱情，爱情是什么呢？爱情，爱情，爱情……

我知道这是我喜欢的人，可是，这是爱情吗？

修整记忆的业务已经发展得很成熟。爱了错的人，只需要将自己和那个人有关的物品收拾出来，告知操作员自己想要清除的部分场景，再签署协议书，手术就能开始。

6

想要清除的场景？

那故事要从很久之前说起。喜欢也要从源头开始一点点消除才行。

我进公司时十八岁。

练习生之间竞争激烈，每个人都闷声不吭地练习，就想抽验时压旁人一头，遥不可及的出道梦想是由众人的挖苦、戒备心和落井下石塑造而成的。我是唱歌进来的，可四肢不协调，学不会舞第二天就会被老师骂。

而她好像那时候就是姐姐了。后进公司的练习生常常会打听哪些前辈比较友善，而她就是因人缘好而出名的姐姐，不和同一批进来的人抱团，对所有人都一致地好，会在有人动作不到位时干脆地指出来，练习结束也会私下询问脸皮薄的孩子有没有没学会的地方，因此练习的气氛很好，同组的练习生每周都会被老师给予很高的评价。

我记得那个晚上，凌晨一点，练习生都差不多走光了，只有自己坐在地板上看视频，女团柔软的wave太难，怎么学都生硬。背后不远处的她已经在练习明天要学的新舞。

我盯着手机屏幕，地上的一条条划痕有几条是自己的鞋擦出来的呢，我心想。是不是真的没有天赋，是不是应该留在加拿大，是不是本来能考进约翰霍普金斯医学院，当和姐姐一样的药剂师。我这么想着，委屈得要哭，顶光打在地上，被反射得很刺眼，镜子里能隐约看到我憋得通红的眼角鼻尖。

那个人好像察觉到了，吓了一跳，跑来没说两句话就拉我起身，从背后扶着我的腰带我找感觉，全然不顾我被汗浸湿的背。

最终还是学会了。凌晨三点。

“午夜巴黎，” 她关紧练习室的门，“你看过吗？”

“啊…没有。”

“外面下雨了，” 她指了指窗子，“陪我走走吧。”

午夜巴黎，我记得，她看过这部电影后曾短暂地爱上了雨天。

我带的伞很大，大到足以容许我们并排在街道上漫步。一起出逃的夜晚，我紧张地看着她被雨染成深色的裤脚，背上的汗被雨夜的风吹得很冷。所以我在便利店前停住了。

想去买热饮给她。

便利店的光照到街道上，照亮了降落的雨和水洼里彩色的纹路。

“买给我？不用啦。”

她望向我的眼睛黑白分明。

她是对视比赛里永远的赢家吧？

医生，你知道，保持不眨眼的奥秘是眼珠轻微移动，死死盯着一个地方会输。将视线固定在对方的鼻尖，转向嘴角，再望进眼睛。

我能感受到她深潭一般的眼睛在我脸上画着圈，伴随着笃定的规律，展示一种对自己魅力的夸耀。我想，可能我缺了那份笃定，注定要输掉。我就连讲话都像在被什么人追着跑，不像她，会留给时间凝滞的机会。

至此，我再望向她，所有一眼万年的意境都妥帖地覆在她身上，我再也看不到别人。

而身为对手的我再不眨眼就要陷进去了。她在说，你的心意，她都知道。

偏偏我又深知她不是这个意思，“珠泫姐姐也是第一个走近我的人”，记忆在提醒我，她看任何人都是如此。

温柔的地位在当代被拔得很高，可有人调侃，温柔解百愁又如何，我还是要一杯毒酒精酿。

她让所有人旁观她的温柔，再抽身问我，你会在这里等我吧？

“别打伞了，雨也不大。”

“没关系，这里都没人。淋雨被骂的话，我就说我强迫你的。”

“我们跑吧。”

我们跑吧。她说。跑出寻寻觅觅的功成名就浪潮，跑进只属于我们的未来里。

7

悲观主义者孙胜完，没有足够的信心一吐为快，也没有足够的勇敢割舍这份喜欢，只能在这之间兜兜转转，享受自我在安逸享乐中的放纵，强迫自己享受错过的美感。那些没日没夜练习舞蹈时和她躺在地上喘着粗气的日子，练习室够大，她叫自己名字的声音能回弹成两遍，汗水和饥饿都埋藏在t恤底下，没有重见天日的日子，和她那肚子里的秘密一起，慢慢慢慢烂在了那里。

是真的在lalaland中悄悄体验过平行世界的人生，是真的和她在雨夜奔跑过，是真的和她相触过，但也是真的体会过冗长的沉默和情死。

“不要和其他人那么亲近。”

“什么其他人？”

“就…秀荣涩琪。”

“你是以什么身份来这样要求我的啊，姐姐。”

“温暖的你，和那房间，我的心里依然有你。甜蜜的，甜蜜的你。”

“葡萄柚茶，要好好喝下去才行。”

患者孙胜完，有关裴珠泫的美好记忆需要被删去部分，修改。给做葡萄柚的是朴秀荣，祝幸福的人是朴秀荣，一起去urban zakapa演唱会的人是朴秀荣。

8

孙胜完醒来时天还刚刚蒙蒙亮。

忘记了那么多，对她没有以前殷勤了，所以要冷战啊。

孙胜完慢慢起身起洗手间洗漱。嘴里吐泡沫的时候还在想这原因还真是荒谬。

这几天都没有行程，裴珠泫的感冒会好吧。

又开始想她了。

9

裴珠泫好像病得更重了，她发着低烧，只好躺在床上休息。三个队友全都找了机会溜出宿舍。孙胜完对原因心知肚明，但也只好认命。

她煮了温汤，带着感冒药一起去扣裴珠泫房间的门。

“进来。”

里头的人声音又低又哑。孙胜完推门进去，裴珠泫正背对着门窝成小小的一团。

“姐姐，我来给你送药……” 

那个人坐起来，眼圈红红的。她本来凝脂点漆，生着病皮肤几乎白得没血色，眼下有浅浅的乌青，整个人单薄得好像时钟走一圈她就会融成一团空气。

“你为什么不主动来找我了？”

“嗯？”

为什么不主动来找我这句话好像学生时代的娇嗔。孙胜完心想。学生时代，学生时代的喜欢啊……每个人都拥有自己的一张桌子不是吗，喜欢就是下课会去那个人的桌旁主动聊天。暗恋的无疾而终也伴随着停止去那人身边走动的结局。

姐姐是小孩子吗？我只是不想再去姐姐身边了。

“为什么不主动来找我了，明明之前约好一起听the 1975。”

以前喜欢的小众音乐都会找她一起听吗？

“对不起姐姐，我忘记了。”

孙胜完咧着嘴道歉，心脏好像正被蚂蚁细细地啃食着。

“你没有忘记，你去和朴秀荣一起听了，” 裴珠泫吸吸鼻子，“陪我看电影吧，陪我看电影就原谅你。”

10

等到她们得以一起坐在电视机前时，裴珠泫病已经差不多好全了。

TV上投屏放着那部著名的电影，初吻，是裴珠泫点名要看的。孙胜完和她在沙发上挨坐在一起，膝盖上盖着同一条毯子，偶尔出声让闹腾着讨论亚历山大斯特林的孩子们安静点，更多时候只是安静地坐着，太安静了，安静到孙胜完忍不住想转过头确认她是不是在理查德和情人老套的出轨剧情里睡了过去，转念一想，裴珠泫必定是不会的。可紧跟其后的，想偷看侧脸的心思就慢慢升腾起来。

晚上八点、爱情电影、放映机、爆米花香气、亲友听不太清的对话，和让自己起了心思的那个人，这些词组连在一起让人想到以一种写意的方式存在在每个人心中的夏天，对于孙胜完来说，裴珠泫就是意象的实体，让她得以一股脑地把酸涩和迷茫都倾倒其中。

黑暗中不同色彩的光打下来，将裴珠泫的脸捏成各种有形的情绪，粗粝又柔和，停留，又消失。她突然发觉自己的嘴唇想靠过去，视线往下移，移到那双摆在毯子上的手。

她伸出手臂，握住那个人的手。

电影里，男孩从薇卡身后出现，给她戴上耳机。

男女主角拥抱，背景音乐响起，画面变成跳跃的光点，失去了它们本身的意义。

11

爱情，爱情是什么呢？爱情，爱情，爱情……

我知道这是我喜欢的人，可是，这是爱情吗？

找到爱情的孙胜完，喜欢裴珠泫的孙胜完，有关裴珠泫的美好记忆需要被删去部分，修改。给做葡萄柚的是朴秀荣，一起雨夜出逃的人是朴秀荣，一起去urban zakapa演唱会的人是朴秀荣。

然而，孙胜完仍然会条件反射地在deja vu到来时想要做曾做过的事，仍然会握曾握过的手，被回避时也仍然会感到心痛。

初时不觉， 但很快孙胜完就会和第一次喜欢上裴珠泫时一样发现，原来她就是有这么多、这么多的喜欢。


End file.
